This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for monitoring health.
Getting fit and staying fit requires daily effort that can quickly turn into drudgery if a person lacks motivation. Conventional devices for monitoring fitness include the pedometer. However, such devices lack the interactivity, sophisticated user interface, and networking capabilities (Internet access) present in modem mobile electronic devices.